


Jeszcze nie umieramy

by Ophelia_is_long_gone, TheCyrulik



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Accidental Fatherhood, Dystopia, Gen, Mercy Killing, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_is_long_gone/pseuds/Ophelia_is_long_gone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCyrulik/pseuds/TheCyrulik
Summary: Matka i córka przemierzają bezkres postapokaliptycznego pustkowia w poszukiwaniu schronienia, ale podąża za nimi zarówno pech, jak i zdecydowanie bardziej namacalne zagrożenie. Tymczasem pewien wampir próbuje zapełnić czymś pustkę w żołądku i w swoim nie-życiu.
Kudos: 1





	Jeszcze nie umieramy

_ Wszystko, czego doświadczamy, ma swój cel i nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny _ , pomyślała Marta, jedną ręką obejmując zmęczoną i zaspaną Frankę, a drugą grzebiąc w wysłużonej torbie, w której obecnie znajdował się cały ich dobytek.  _ Czasami jednak _ , z niechęcią przyznała, _ przyczyna jest taka, że było się głupim i podjęło złe decyzje. _

Na przykład dzisiaj, gdyby nie jej naiwność i absolutny brak zdrowego sceptycyzmu, nie musiałaby uciekać z poprzedniej kryjówki, ścigając się z czasem. Stało się jednak tak, jak się stało, i Marta była zmuszona brać nogi za pas, zostawiając większość zgromadzonych zapasów za sobą. Jednak los ewidentnie chciał jej tylko dać nauczkę, uznała, skoro po ledwie kilku godzinach wędrówki znalazła tak wspaniałe miejsce jak to. 

Bez chwili namysłu otworzyła jedną z ostatnich puszek z jedzeniem – były dużo lepsze niż improwizowany posiłek ze składników dostępnych dookoła, a po wydarzeniach dzisiejszego dnia obie, matka i córka, zasługiwały na małą ucztę. Zupa fasolowa szybko wylądowała nad małym ogniskiem, a jeszcze szybciej między Franką a jej mamą. Łyżka z ledwie ciepłą kolacją wędrowała między nimi, a Marta w międzyczasie podziwiała ich nowy tymczasowy dom. Pokaźny hangar, który jakimś cudem nadal stał, i to niezamieszkany przez nikogo. Oczywiście nie było już śladu po czymkolwiek, co mogło się tu znajdować przed apokalipsą. Z pewnością już dawno zrobiono ze wszystkich dostępnych tu części lepszy użytek, bo jedyne, co pozostało, to trochę bliżej nieokreślonego gruzu, cztery ściany, którym udało się przetrwać bez dziur i wielkie, stalowe drzwi.

Marta nadal nie mogła wyjść z podziwu dla swojego szczęścia. Noce robiły się coraz zimniejsze, a nasilający się na zewnątrz wiatr nie oferował niczego poza rychłą infekcją dla małej, więc zamknięte miejsce stanowiło istne błogosławieństwo – już nie wspominając o tym, jak dobrze było zabezpieczone.

– Dobra, mała, kładź się już – powiedziała, odkładając garnuszek po posiłku na bok, a Franka niemal jak na polecenie ziewnęła głośno. Istniała przynajmniej jedna zaleta całego tego bałaganu – dużo rzadziej musiała przekonywać córkę do położenia się spać; z reguły mała sama z siebie padała ze zmęczenia.

– Zaśpiewasz mi jeszcze? – spytała dziewczynka, chociaż jednocześnie posłusznie skierowała się do uszykowanego legowiska. Marta uśmiechnęła się odrobinę.

– Jasne, ale jak już będziesz grzecznie leżeć, stoi?

Choć bardzo się starała, nie udało jej się zupełnie ukryć zmęczenia w głosie i na twarzy. Franka raczej tego nie zauważyła, ale z pewnością poczuła. Ta mała miała niezwykłą intuicję. Pokiwała tylko głową i zaraz wpakowała się w znoszony śpiwór, a Marta przykryła ją nieco szczelniej i, zgodnie z obietnicą, zaczęła cicho śpiewać. Jej głos łamał się lekko i opadał nie wtedy, kiedy powinien, ale Franka nie wydawała się tym szczególnie przejęta. Zamknęła oczy i przez chwilę nuciła do melodii, ale dźwięki dochodzące z jej ust z każdą chwilą robiły się coraz mniej wyraźne, aż w końcu ucichły całkowicie.

Marta uśmiechnęła się i odetchnęła bezgłośnie. Jej serce w końcu biło nieco spokojniej. Co prawda ich zapasy i tak były w beznadziejnym stanie, a kobieta nie potrafiła przestać o tym myśleć, ale przynajmniej miały gdzie spać. Franka często chorowała wczesną jesienią, więc nawet kilka nocy w czterech ścianach mogło okazać się zbawiennych, a dla Marty było to przynajmniej jedno zmartwienie mniej. Ale na razie musiała odpocząć, doskonale o tym wiedziała. Nie pomoże córce, jeśli sama nie będzie się do niczego nadawała. Wyciągnęła się więc wygodnie, twarzą skierowaną w stronę ogniska i Franki, ale nie pozwalając sobie na całkowite odprężenie. Wkrótce jednak wyczerpanie wzięło górę i kobieta usnęła, pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu czując tylko niewielkie zmartwienie.

***

Głośny, metalowy jazgot wybudził ją gwałtownie ze snu. Zanim jeszcze oprzytomniała na tyle, by zobaczyć, co się stało, instynktownie rzuciła się w stronę śpiącej Franki, pragnąc chronić ją za wszelką cenę.

– Mama? – wymamrotała śpiącym głosem dziewczynka. Marta nie odpowiedziała, dzikim wzrokiem rozglądając się po hangarze. Wtem dostrzegła źródło hałasu: ciężkie metalowe drzwi do budynku były otwarte na oścież; jedno skrzydło niemal wyrwano z zawiasów, a przez ziejące ciemnością wejście wlewało się właśnie stado mutantów. Z początku chaotycznie rozchodziły się po całym pomieszczeniu, ale wnet zwęszyły dwoje ludzi przy ognisku.

– Franka, wstawaj! – Marta szarpnęła dziecko i wepchnęła je głęboko między kawałki zbrojonego betonu i resztki bliżej nieokreślonych maszyn. Liczyła, że ciężar przeszkód zniechęci stwory, które skupią się bardziej na kobiecie niż na dziewczynce. – I nie wychodź, jasne? Bo będzie mi bardzo przykro.

Jej głos załamał się na ostatnich słowach, ale krótkim gestem dała córce znać, żeby wycofała się jeszcze trochę. Patrzyła, jak Franka bezgłośnie ucieka bardziej w głąb kryjówki, kuląc się ze strachu i niezrozumienia, ale zaraz odwróciła wzrok. W ostatniej chwili wyszarpnęła z gruzowiska kawałek metalowego prętu, w sam raz, by zdzielić pierwszego z mutantów w głowę. Potwór padł z mokrym pluskiem na beton, ale za nim podążyły kolejne. Kobieta spróbowała wycofać się w głąb budynku i odciągnąć uwagę mutantów od córki, ale bez większego skutku; otaczały ją niemal ze wszystkich stron, a na miejsce każdego powalonego natychmiast wchodziły trzy inne. Uświadamiając sobie beznadzieję sytuacji, Marta krzyknęła rozdzierająco i z nowym przypływem sił próbowała wrócić do Franki. Nie zważając na zadrapania i ugryzienia, które zaczęły pojawiać się na jej ciele, przedzierała się z powrotem do ogniska. Straciła równowagę i padła na kolana tuż przy ogniu. Szczęśliwie stwory na chwilę straciły rezon, więc Marta mogła obdarzyć córeczkę ostatnim przerażonym spojrzeniem i bardzo krótkim, nieszczerym uśmiechem. Dopiero wtedy ponowiła natarcie, wiedząc o tym, że walka już od dawna jest przesądzona.

***

Rhys przemierzał zniszczony krajobraz industrialnych przedmieść od dłuższego czasu. Czuł głód; od zostawienia poprzedniej ludzkiej społeczności minęło już sporo dni, a w międzyczasie mógł liczyć tylko na mniejsze zwierzęta i samotnych oraz mało czujnych ludzi – a tacy w obecnej rzeczywistości zdarzali się rzadko.

Żałował opuszczenia swojej poprzedniej siedziby. Znalazł sobie wtedy osadę ludzką w bardzo bezpiecznej okolicy; śmiertelnicy byli dość ufni i łatwo było podkraść się do nieuważnego zwiadowcy, zaspokoić głód i puścić go wolno bez żadnej krzywdy. Czasem nawet wślizgiwał się do środka osady, sporadycznie polując, ale najczęściej po prostu ciesząc się tą namiastką miasta. Westchnął. Żadnego elementu świata przed katastrofą nie brakowało mu równie bardzo. Nie dość, że działo się więcej ciekawych rzeczy, to jeszcze nie musiał martwić się, czy nie oszaleje z głodu za kilkadziesiąt lat, kiedy ludzie w końcu wymrą.

Teraz natomiast znów został sam i bez punktu zaczepienia, w dodatku częściowo z własnej winy. Wiedziony nudą i ciekawością wybrał się na swego rodzaju wycieczkę połączoną ze zwiadem, a po powrocie zastał na miejscu tylko zgliszcza i pojedynczych żywych ludzi. Szybko dowiedział się, że stało się to, co powinno było zdarzyć się już dawno temu – społeczność została zaatakowana przez grupę mutantów, doszło do dramatycznych konfliktów w grupie i w efekcie spora część osady zginęła z rąk tak potworów, jak i pobratymców. Ci, którzy ocaleli, rozpierzchli się po całej okolicy i Rhysowi nie uśmiechało się biegać po lasach i próbować ich wszystkich odnaleźć, by potem przekonać do założenia kolejnej osady. Że też akurat zachciało mu się wędrówek! Był pewien, że poradziłby sobie z tym atakiem, gdyby tylko znajdował się na miejscu; w dodatku mógłby wtedy zaryzykować ujawnienie się i móc liczyć na całkiem pozytywne przyjęcie. Ludzie mieli świadomość istnienia wampirów takich jak Rhys, ale odnosili się do nich ze zrozumiałą nieufnością. Gdyby jednak uratował ich od mutantów, może uznaliby, że dobrze jest mieć takiego obrońcę, wpuściliby go do siebie i mógłby przestać się ukrywać. Żyłby sobie jak pączek w maśle i nie martwił się o nic.

Niestety, rzeczywistość zweryfikowała wymarzone scenariusze wampira i oto znów wylądował na szlaku, za towarzysza mając jedynie głód i nudę – i sam nie wiedział, które z tych dwóch było gorsze. Wobec tego, gdy tylko usłyszał podniesiony ludzki głos i raban w okolicy, wiedziony ciekawością, popędził przed siebie. Zobaczył zrujnowany magazyn lub hangar z wyważonymi stalowymi drzwiami, ale zanim zdążył mu się przyjrzeć, ze środka usłyszał kolejny żeński krzyk, zaraz stłumiony licznymi charkotami mutantów. Wbiegł do środka i ruszył śmiertelniczce na pomoc, choć był niemalże pewny, że przybył za późno. Nie myślał o tym zbyt wiele; zamiast tego rzucił się na pierwszego stwora, potem kolejnego i następnego. Mutanty nie stanowiły dla niego szczególnego wyzwania, były zbyt wolne, żeby zareagować na jego ataki i, choć silniejsze od śmiertelników, nadal za słabe, żeby w jakikolwiek sposób mu zagrażać.

Sam niemalże nie zauważył, kiedy powalił ostatniego przeciwnika, a jedyną osobą w zasięgu jego wzroku stała się na wpół leżąca, na wpół siedząca młoda, mocno pogryziona kobieta. Ciężko dyszała, a jej serce biło tak mocno, jakby chciało wyrwać jej się z piersi. Przez oczy zamglone wyczerpaniem i krwią cieknącą z brwi dostrzegła wampira i bezgłośnie wciągnęła powietrze, rzucając spanikowane spojrzenie w stronę sterty przemysłowych śmieci. Teraz Rhys usłyszał także i drugie serce, mniejsze, nieco spokojniejsze, z pewnością nie na skraju śmierci. Spomiędzy kawałków pokruszonego betonu spoglądała na niego para wystraszonych brązowych oczu.

Wampir z powrotem spojrzał na kobietę, przechylając nieco głowę w bok i próbując na odległość ocenić jej stan. Była poraniona i podrapana, ale nie w sposób śmiertelny. Gdyby nie pokrywające ją ugryzienia, prawie na pewno wyszłaby z tego cało. Niestety, proces przemiany już się zaczął – Rhys czuł go w zapachu kobiety, mimo że jej wygląd ani zachowanie nie dawały jeszcze żadnych objawów poza ogarniającym ją bólem. 

Bardzo powoli, żeby nie przestraszyć jej jeszcze bardziej, wampir podszedł do kobiety i ukucnął przed nią. Rozważał napicie się z niej, choć z zasady starał się nie zabijać ludzi, a miał niejasne wrażenie, że tym bardziej nie powinien tego robić na oczach dziecka ukrytego pod gruzowiskiem. Z drugiej strony, był już porządnie głodny, a nad śmiertelniczką i tak wisiał wyrok gorszy niż śmierć, w dodatku poprzedzony bolesnym konaniem. Ona chyba doszła do podobnych wniosków, bo podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na niego przytomnie. Jej serce biło paskudnie szybko, ale Rhys nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy to ze strachu przed śmiercią, czy przez adrenalinę wywołaną walką. Mógł co najwyżej zgadywać, że z obu tych powodów.

Patrzyli tak na siebie dziwnie długo, ale w końcu kobieta przełknęła ślinę i zaczęła mówić:

– Możesz to chociaż szybko załatwić? Znaczy, mniej mi chodzi o mnie – ściszyła nagle głos, chociaż wampir oczywiście nadal doskonale ją słyszał – a bardziej o nią. – Przygryzła wargę. – Nie zasłużyła na cierpienie. Wiem, że nie mam prawa o to prosić, ale…

Urwała, a Rhys spojrzał na nią bez zrozumienia.

– Ale o co? – spytał, patrząc w kierunku sterty gruzu, w której ukrywała się dziewczynka. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, tamta natychmiast uciekła wzrokiem i wcisnęła się trochę głębiej. Wtedy kobieta zająknęła się, a on wrócił do niej uwagą.

– Ostatnie, czego bym chciała, to żeby zginęła z głodu lub wycieńczona gorączką. To przynajmniej jest… znaczy, może być szybka śmierć – powiedziała słabo, patrząc mu w oczy drżącym spojrzeniem. – Proszę – już właściwie szepnęła.

Do Rhysa powoli, chociaż nadal niewyraźnie, zaczęło docierać, o co kobieta go prosi.

– Chodzi ci o zabicie twojego młodego? Tfu, twojego dziecka?

Jej oczy się rozszerzyły i natychmiast popatrzyła w kierunku dziewczynki, a wampir uświadomił sobie, że mógł powiedzieć to trochę za głośno. W każdym razie to, co zobaczyła, chyba ją uspokoiło, bo gdy spojrzała na niego ponownie, nie wydawała się już aż tak przerażona, a jej głos brzmiał pewnie.

– Tak, tylko…

Tym razem Rhys wciął się jej w słowo.

– Czemu?

Odpowiedziało mu westchnienie, w którym stres mieszał się z irytacją.

– Przecież ona nie ma beze mnie szans na przeżycie! – wydusiła w końcu kobieta, a jej oczy znikąd wypełniły się łzami, jakby ktoś nagle wcisnął przycisk odpowiadający za płacz. Pospiesznie wytarła je rękawem i nagle targnął nią okropny dreszcz. Popatrzyła na mężczyznę z przerażeniem; oboje wiedzieli, że przemiana postępuje. Powoli, ale nieubłaganie.

– Jest przecież mnóstwo ludzi, nie może się nim zająć ktoś inny? – Rhys odnosił wrażenie, że nie rozumie problemu, a zabijanie dziecka wydawało mu się strasznie drastyczne. Kobieta jednak ewidentnie nie podzielała tego wrażenia, bo posłała mu tylko zmęczone spojrzenie.

– Obawiam się, że mają wystarczająco dużo problemów na głowie bez osieroconego dziecka – powiedziała trzeźwo, choć jej głos robił się trochę mniej wyraźny przez zatkany nos. – Nikt by jej nie wziął. Zresztą, nikogo tu nie ma. Czy to dla ciebie aż taki problem? Przecież nie zabiłeś tych mutantów z dobroci serca, chciałeś po prostu wypić moją krew. Jedna dziewczynka więcej to dla ciebie za dużo? – spytała nieco butnie.

Rhys przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co odpowiedzieć. Słyszał, a raczej nie słyszał jak dziecko tkwiło w bezruchu i prawdopodobnie nadal się w niego wpatrywało. Nachylił się więc nad kobietą i najłagodniejszym możliwym głosem, zarezerwowanym dla przerażonych śmiertelników, dzieci i spłoszonych zwierząt, zaczął cicho mówić:

– Jeśli bardzo ci na tym zależy, zabiję ją, szybko i bezboleśnie. Wcale jednak nie musi tak być; mogę wziąć ją ze sobą. Dzięki mojej opiece nie zagrozi jej żadne niebezpieczeństwo, nie potrzebuję ludzkiego jedzenia, więc wszystko co znajdę, będzie dla niej. Nawet jeśli podrośnie i będzie chciała mnie opuścić, nie będę jej trzymał na siłę.

Kobieta nie odpowiedziała. Nadal wpatrywała się w Rhysa z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Wampir spróbował ponownie:

– Potrzebuję twojej zgody. Albo sprzeciwu.

– Dobrze. – W jej głosie słychać było ulgę związaną z podjęciem ciężkiej decyzji; niezależnie od tego, czy był to dobry, czy zły wybór, klamka zapadła.

Rhys nie dopytywał, nie upewniał się, czy to faktycznie jej ostatnie zdanie. Słyszał i widział, że śmiertelniczce zostało niewiele czasu.

– Zawołaj dziewczynkę – zasugerował łagodnie. – Myślę, że macie jeszcze czas się pożegnać.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową.

– Chodź do mnie, Franeczko. Ma na imię Franciszka, ale wołam na nią Franka – te słowa skierowała do wampira, podczas gdy dziewczynka wygrzebywała się ze swojej kryjówki, patrząc dziwnie to na nią, to na Rhysa. Jej kroki były niepewne, zdenerwowane, więc kobieta wyciągnęła do niej rękę i uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco. To ewidentnie ośmieliło trochę pisklę, bo podeszło już szybciej i wcisnęło się w objęcia matki, która przytuliła je po raz ostatni i odsunęła od siebie delikatnie.

– Kocham cię, mała. Wierzę, że osiągniesz wiele wspaniałych rzeczy w życiu, pamiętaj o tym. A teraz idź się spakuj. Ty i ten pan niedługo ruszycie dalej w drogę, więc musisz być przygotowana.

– Nie pójdziesz z nami? – spytała dziewczynka z bardzo wyraźnym zdziwieniem, a kobieta pokręciła głową.

– Nie mogę, ale… – Jej głos lekko się załamał, ale uśmiechnęła się słabo. – Ale obiecuję, że jeszcze się zobaczymy. Tylko… za wiele lat, w bardzo innym miejscu. Ten pan dobrze się tobą zajmie.

– Też będzie mi śpiewał?

Dźwięk, który wydostał się z ust kobiety był dziwny, naraz smutny i wesoły.

– Będziesz go mogła spytać, ale teraz leć się spakować. Panu się spieszy.

Franka patrzyła na nią długo, ale kiedy kobieta pospieszyła ją krótkim „No, leć!”, pisklę ruszyło w stronę plecaka. Prawdę mówiąc, wampirowi się nie spieszyło, ale nie wyprowadził kobiety z błędu, woląc nie przerywać rytuału.

– A ty? – dopytał, gdy zakończyły pożegnanie.

– Ja?

– Jak masz na imię? Pisklak na pewno będzie chciał wiedzieć, jak miała na imię jego matka.

– Ach. Marta, jestem Marta – wyszeptała kobieta.

Rhys spojrzał znów na jej rozległe rany i ugryzienia. Nachylił się jeszcze bliżej i delikatnie dotknął dłonią jej szyi.

– Marto, zamknij oczy. Zaraz będzie po wszystkim.

Popatrzyła jeszcze raz w kierunku Franki, teraz odwróconej do nich plecami, po czym wyprostowała się i zamknęła oczy. Wampir przez chwilę obserwował jej bezruch, gdy kobieta prawie niezauważalnie, ale niezaprzeczalnie kiwnęła głową. Więcej nie potrzebował, jeśli chodzi o wyrażenie zgody. Ostrożnie musnął jej szyję opuszkami palców i poczuł jej drżenie pod jego dotykiem, po czym bez przedłużania wgryzł się w jej szyję. Poczuł ciepło i słodycz krwi, na moment aż zapomniał o otoczeniu; tęsknił za tym smakiem, czuł, jak bardzo mu go brakowało. Przyjemność i ulgę psuły nieco okoliczności, bo nie mógł się pozbyć z głowy obrazu konającej śmiertelniczki i jej bezbronnego pisklaka. Kobieta westchnęła niemal bezgłośnie, po czym objęła go szybko słabnącymi dłońmi, na co Rhys oprzytomniał odrobinę. Chwycił ją tak, żeby nie upadła i również przycisnął do siebie, gdy jej ciało wiotczało, a bicie serca cichło. Dopiero gdy zupełnie stanęło, puścił ją i spojrzał w stronę Franki, która ewidentnie obserwowała go już od jakiegoś czasu.

– Mamo? – spytała, ale tak cicho, jakby czuła, co się stało. Rhys patrzył na nią chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy i jak powinien wytłumaczyć dziecku znaczenie tego, co się właśnie wydarzyło. W końcu podjął decyzję, wyciągając w jej stronę rękę.

– Chodź. Twoja mama musi tu zostać.

Zrobił krok do przodu, ale poczekał, aż dziewczynka sama ostrożnie chwyci jego dłoń. Wampir spojrzał na pozostałości po obozowisku i, nadal trzymając Frankę za rękę, nachylił się nad dużą torbą. Postanowił wziąć wszystko, co zgromadziła kobieta – lepiej jak najszybciej zabrać stąd dziecko. Przerzucił sobie torbę przez plecy, a dziewczynce założył mały, turkusowy plecaczek, wypchany po brzegi. 

– Chodźmy.

Wziął milczącą Frankę na ręce i, krocząc nad ciałami martwych mutantów, ruszył w stronę otwartych drzwi. Nie, poprawił się w myślach. Ruszyli.


End file.
